


Ça va aller mieux

by mermaiddragon



Series: Du Kloug pour réchauffer nos cœurs [2]
Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Fluff, après la saison 4, après la saison 5, saison 5
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Klaus et Doug sont douloureuses, mais petit à petit ils apprennent à se réparer, à de nouveau s'aimer, à mieux vivre...





	1. Au début, Doug fait la gueule

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon le premier chapitre était douloureux à écrire. Mais après ce sera mignon, promis !

Au début Doug fait la gueule. Il en veut à Klaus de l’avoir abandonné. Il comprend la mission, l’héroïsme, la nécessité du secret face au danger. Mais quand même il lui en veut. Ça pique. Parce qu’encore une fois il est passé en dernier. Parce que quand ils se sont retrouvés c’est miss Moore qui a eu le premier câlin et pas lui. Même s’il sait, il sait, que c’est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Mais quand même. Il fait un peu la gueule. 

 

Et il n’a même pas le temps d’y penser parce qu’ils sont en train d’élaborer un plan, que John est prêt à retourner se battre alors qu’il vient de mourir, qu’il faut être fort et tout ravaler et y retourner alors que ce qu’il voudrait c’est crier, crier à Klaus de le regarder et de lui demander pardon et s’il l’aime toujours. Mais c’est pas le moment, ils viennent de renverser le gouvernement. Il y a des émeutes, des contre-révoltes puis des réunions, des discours, des textes de loi à écrire.

 

Et puis miss Moore s’en va. Elle ne part pas tout de suite du pays, non, d’abord elle quitte Klaus pour aller s’installer chez Mégane et Jennifer. Avec miss Moore, par contre ils se sont parlés. À la machine à café ou dans des salons de thé, ils ont parlé de Klaus, de son état, des solutions pour l’aider, de leurs sentiments pour lui, de la prison pour Doug, de la villa et du taudis pour miss Moore. Ils ont retrouvé l’amitié qui les avait liés au château et Doug espère que ça veut dire qu’il va pouvoir retrouver Klaus. En attendant, il garde l’oeil ouvert. Il fait un peu plus attention maintenant qu’il est encore plus seul. 

 

Arrive un soir après avoir éteint une émeute en bordure de la ville où ils sont surpris par la nuit. Plus d’essence dans la voiture, plus de batteries dans les talkies. Alors la petite troupe décide de passer la nuit dans un bâtiment abandonné et d’aviser quand il fera jour. La troupe, c’est John, Stève, Burt, Stan, Mique, Klaus et Doug. Presque tous s’endorment, fourbus. Sauf Klaus rongé par la culpabilité et Doug qui le surveille. Forcément quand il le voit sortir de la pièce où ils se sont installés, il le suit.

 

-Klaus ?

 

Son ami a l’air surpris. Sans doute parce que ça fait longtemps qu’il ne l’a pas entendu prononcer son prénom comme ça. Ils se sont salués, ils ont échangés des encouragements en réunion ou au combat mais il y a bien longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas prononcé le prénom l’un de l’autre comme ça dans une salle vide, en tête-à-tête. Alors il répond juste :

 

-Doug.

 

Et sa voix est un peu étranglée comme s’il contenait des larmes. Non, il retient vraiment des larmes. Alors Doug fait la seule chose à faire. Il s’élance et l’enlace. Il ne peut pas retenir un petit soupir de bonheur quand il sent les bras de Klaus l’étreindre, sa main se poser à l’arrière de son crâne. Il fait de même. C’est bizarre Klaus le crâne rasé. Il murmure :

 

-Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à tes cheveux ? 

 

Klaus ne répond pas, il rit juste un peu. Un rire qui se mue très vite en sanglots, entrecoupés de mots. 

 

-Je suis tellement désolé Doug… J’ai voulu sauver le monde et j’ai perdu mon meilleur ami et l’homme que j’aime, et j’ai tout raté et c’est tellement ma faute, et le monde va pas mieux et John me déteste et toi aussi tu me détestes et je suis tout seul et c’est tellement ma faute… Pardon...Pardon...

 

Doug se demande un peu si c’est bien à lui ou plus à John que Klaus a envie de demander pardon mais il pleure quand même, parce qu’ils ont tous les deux le cœur brisé et que c’est idiot. Et ça le fait encore plus pleurer même s’il a envie de crier parce que Klaus a dit “l’homme que j’aime” et que ça fait revenir les papillons dans le ventre.

 

-Je t’ai laissé tout seul et je pouvais rien te dire, et t’étais tout seul et t’as dû tellement flipper et j’étais pas là… Je suis tellement désolé Doug, pardon, pardon… 

 

Ils se tiennent là à sangloter comme deux abrutis. Ils finissent par se calmer, la poitrine douloureuse d’avoir sangloté, fatigués d’avoir tant pleuré. Il n’y a plus que le silence, troublé par leurs reniflements et la chaleur de l’autre, incomparable, qui leur a tellement manqué.

 

-On va dormir ? demande Doug

 

Klaus hoche la tête et ils retournent, main dans la main, dans l’autre pièce, où ils collent leurs couvertures et s’endorment blottis l’un contre l’autre, Doug dans les bras de Klaus, comme au bon vieux temps.


	2. Tu sais...

Durant les semaines suivantes, ils ne se lâchent plus d’une semelle. Ils s’endorment ensemble, chez l’un ou chez l’autre, parce que c’est le meilleur remède contre les cauchemars mais surtout parce qu’ils se sont manqués.

La journée, en mission, ils retrouvent un peu de douceur dans leurs rapports. Des sourires rien que pour eux, bien plus encourageants que les “pinage !” collectifs, une pression de la main avant de descendre de voiture, la perspective d’un câlin après la bataille…

Doucement, ils réapprennent à se faire confiance, à se reposer l’un sur l’autre, à se confier l’un à l’autre. Hors mission, ils se retrouvent un peu partout, comme aimantés, liés ensemble par une force tellurique. Au début, tout est prétexte à prendre un café ensemble, puis ils ne cherchent plus de prétexte, ils sont juste toujours ensemble, comme au village ou au château. Ils retombent dans leurs habitudes d’autrefois, comme les pièces d’une mécanique précise, comme si malgré toutes les secousses, chaque pièce se remettait à la place occupée depuis toujours.

Ils ne parlent pas toujours, Klaus a encore du mal à parler de tout, de ce qui lui pèse comme de ce qui l’apaise. Et Doug a encore des moments où il fait la gueule, où il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir profondément blessé, délaissé. Il est même un peu jaloux que l’amitié de John puisse détruire celui qu’il aime comme ça, comme si c’était plus important que tout. Mais se retrouver ensemble, à simplement regarder sans rien dire les nuages, les écureuils, les feuilles des arbres, la pluie ou la neige qui tombe, est apaisant, réconfortant.

 

Et puis la nouvelle tombe. Klaus et John sont priés de s’installer en coloc, pour réparer leur amitié, pour le bien-être de John et la sécurité de tous. Ça donne envie à Doug de casser des trucs. Si on lui enlève encore Klaus, qui sait ce qu’ils vont devenir ? Tous leurs efforts, leur timide (ou pas si timide) réconciliation sont mis en péril parce que Klaus doit rester chez John pratiquement tout le temps. Et Klaus ne dit rien. Il obtempère. Et ça énerve encore plus Doug, que Klaus se laisse marcher sur les pieds et dicter sa vie, surtout, qu’il renonce à leurs moments ensemble au profit d’une chance de réconciliation avec John. Il passe encore en dernier. Sauf qu’il ne veut plus se laisser faire. C’est fini ça. Depuis la prison, il refuse de laisser les choses lui arriver.

 

Dès le deuxième jour de la colocation, en rentrant d’une mission avec John, Doug demande s’il peut passer, juste pour dire bonjour à Klaus. Son ami fait une drôle de tête mais accepte. Leur maison est entourée de personnel d’Hero Corp armés jusqu’aux dents.

-C’est bien gardé chez toi, dis-donc… C’est toujours comme ça ?

-Hm ? Ah, ouais, ils ont un peu renforcé la garde hier, j’imagine que comme on est deux super-héros ici il faut plus de sécurité.

 

Une petite voix à l’arrière de la tête de Doug lui chuchote que ça ressemble plutôt à de la garde de prisonniers. Il se demande à quel point Klaus a eu le choix d’accepter la coloc ou pas et il s’en veut un peu de lui en avoir voulu.

A l’intérieur, John ne salue même pas Klaus. Celui-ci est assis sur le canapé, télécommande en main et regarde la télé avec un air de chiot battu. Il tourne la tête en entendant la porte s’ouvrir et leurs pas sur le sol. En voyant Doug, son visage s’illumine. En un instant ils sont dans les bras l’un de l’autre, comme si quarante-huit heures séparés étaient beaucoup plus qu’ils ne pouvaient supporter. Quarante-huit heures séparés sont beaucoup plus qu’ils ne peuvent supporter.

Ils desserrent un peu leur étreinte en entendant la porte de la chambre de John se refermer. Doug pose sa main sur la joue de Klaus qui penche la tête pour mieux y blottir sa joue.

-Ça va ?

-Pas tellement.

-Vous vous parlez un peu ?

-Pas tellement. C’est pas comme toi et moi...on peut rester tous les deux sans rien dire et c’est bien. Là… On a tous les deux des trucs à dire qu’on n’arrive pas à dire et le silence… J’ai craqué j’ai mis la télé.

Doug hoche la tête, noue ses bras autour du cou de Klaus. Ils restent enlacés encore un moment, jusqu’à entendre John s’activer dans la cuisine.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, il est tard…

Klaus le rattrape, serre sa main :

-Hé, tu sais que…

Le cœur de Doug rate un battement. Parce que cette phrase, avec ces intonations, ce regard, leurs mains liées… Il sait exactement comment elle se termine. Il la connaît par cœur. Il l’a entendue un milliard de fois, au château, à chaque fois que se terminaient leurs rendez-vous secrets, leurs moments d’intimité, comme un talisman à emporter pour retourner avec les autres. Klaus n’a pas prononcé les trois derniers mots mais Doug les a entendus aussi clairement que s’il l’avait fait. Alors il sourit, presse la main dans la sienne, se rapproche et dépose un baiser sur la pommette de Klaus. En s’écartant à nouveau il murmure :

-Moi aussi.

Et le sourire qui illumine le visage de Klaus fait s’envoler une myriade de papillons dans son ventre. Ils se sont dit la seule chose qu’il était important de dire, sans le dire, comme un code secret. Il y a deux jours, Doug aurait juré que tout ce qui renaîtrait en eux serait leur amitié. Mais peut-être que tout le reste, peut-être que leur amour est indissociable de leur amitié.

En sortant de la maison de ses amis, il a le pas léger, un sourire idiot collé au visage, des ailes au cœur et toujours ses papillons dans le ventre.

 

Ils ont du mal à se croiser. Klaus sort à peine de chez John et Doug n’ose pas y retourner, les gardes à la porte ne lui inspirent pas confiance. En plus, il est toujours en mission.

Alors pour compenser, ils s’écrivent. Pas de grandes lettres d’amour bien écrites, non, mais des bouts de vie jetés sur un coin de papier entre deux trucs. Celles de Klaus sont souvent raturées et ornées de gribouillis, celles de Doug sont écrites appuyé sur son genou, en voiture ou même en marchant parfois. Ils se parlent des émeutes, des pénuries, des changements mais aussi de leur quotidien, des blagues des copains, de la telenovela que regarde Klaus, de ce qu’a prévu de cuisiner Doug, des progrès avec John. Doug crie de joie seul dans sa cuisine en lisant que ses amis se sont enfin fait un câlin. Klaus peste et frappe le canapé en apprenant que Doug a été blessé en mission et doit être hospitalisé. Ils comptent les jours en espérant bientôt se retrouver, aidés par les mots qu’ils ont tant de mal à prononcer.


	3. C'est la merde

C’est la merde. C’est de nouveau la merde et la seule chose à laquelle pense vraiment Doug c’est qu’il ne sait pas s’il va revoir Klaus. Ça le déstabilise, ça le rend muet, hésitant, bizarre. Il relit ses lettres qu’il a toujours sur lui pour se sentir mieux mais ça le fait se sentir pire. Il déteste Villaincity, il déteste ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, il déteste ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Klaus. Tout va trop vite et il veut juste crier mais ça ne sort pas. Il ne sait plus quoi ni qui croire, il ne comprend plus rien. 

 

John les entraîne dans un défi idiot, un truc où il faut se battre. Le genre de truc qui ravirait Klaus sauf qu’il n’est pas là. Ils se font latter la gueule et Doug se demande si leur dernière heure est arrivée. Et la seule chose qui lui vient à l’esprit c’est qu’avant il voudrait revoir Klaus. Il croit même le voir, dans la foule du combat, mais c’est probablement juste quelqu’un qui lui ressemble. Et qui vient vers eux. Et qui leur parle. Et qui en fait est Klaus. Avec son sourire, sa voix, son doux regard par-dessus l’épaule de John, une brève pression de la main avant de partir se battre. 

 

Il se fait latter la gueule. Tellement qu’il faut le transporter hors de l’arène, sur un brancard. Doug veut crier mais à la place il cogne. Ils gagnent. Grâce à Hoodwink. C’est absurde mais tout lui paraît absurde parce que Klaus était là, puis plus là et toujours pas revenu. 

 

Il les rejoint dans le camp des civils, frais et dispo comme si de rien n’était, juste à temps pour apprendre la mort de Mary. Leurs mains se trouvent, le seul réconfort qui vaille quelque chose. Cette nuit-là tout le monde pleure leur amie. Mais Klaus et Doug pleurent un peu moins parce qu’ils dorment enfin dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

Durant les jours qui suivent, les choses sont un peu plus faciles à supporter parce qu’ils peuvent se retrouver à la nuit tombée, se côtoyer le jour, compter l’un sur l’autre.

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de soir. C’est le dernier jour, leur dernière heure. Un canon prêt à détruire la planète est pointé sur eux. L’alarme résonne dans la base ravagée aussi calmement que si elle annonçait l’heure du déjeuner. Klaus et Doug se retrouvent debout dans un couloir, au milieu des fragments de verre, armes inutiles à la main. Ils échangent un regard désespéré, boule dans la gorge et envie de hurler. Ils ne savent pas qui entraîne l’autre dans cette pièce vide mais en un instant ils ne sont plus que lèvres et peau, plus que caresses et baisers. C’est la fin du monde, ils veulent profiter une dernière fois de ce que la vie a de meilleur. Mêler leurs souffles, se fondre l’un en l’autre, brûler de sa présence, de son contact. Sauf que… Sauf qu’ils sont toujours des héros. Et que c’est plus forts qu’eux, ils doivent tenter de sauver le monde. Une dernière fois. 

 

-Doug…

-J’ai un dernier truc à régler… Je dois vérifier... je reviens après.

-Je vais aider John et les autres… On doit encore pouvoir faire quelque chose…

 

Ils ramassent leurs armes qui ont glissé sur le sol, re-sanglent les pièces d’armures dérangées, échangent un dernier baiser. Ils se ravisent presque mais Doug a un mauvais pressentiment et Klaus espère encore changer le cours des choses. 

 

-Hé, commence Klaus

 

Doug sourit, un sourire qui fait de l’ombre au soleil. Il continue à sa place :

 

-Tu sais que…

 

Ils finissent la phrase en même temps, à moitié grommelée dans un baiser :

 

-Je t’aime.

 

Ils sortent de la salle main dans la main et après une dernière pression partent dans des directions opposées.


	4. À genoux

Quand Doug se réveille, il ne sait pas vraiment où il est et il se sent épuisé. Alors que s’il est réveillé, c’est qu’il vient de dormir. L’endroit ressemble à une chambre d’hôpital. Et Klaus est là, endormi dans un fauteuil. Du coup, peu importe où il est, en fait, parce que Klaus est là. Il se rendort rapidement, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, pour une sieste réparatrice.

 

A bien y regarder, la chambre ressemble aux chambres d’hôpital des bâtiments d’Hero Corp. Comme celle où il avait séjourné quand il avait eu son entorse. L’entorse… Ça lui rappelle que c’est sans doute à ce moment-là que les cloneurs ont pris ce qu’il leur fallait, ça lui rappelle en quête de quoi il est parti, que la dernière chose qu’il a vue c’est ce con qui lui a tiré dessus. S’il le trouve, il lui mettra la raclée de sa vie.

 

-Doug !

Klaus a ouvert les yeux et a vu qu’il était éveillé. Il rapproche son fauteuil du lit de Doug et lui prend la main.

 

-Comment tu te sens ? T’es resté dans les vapes longtemps… T’as mal quelque part ? T’as la nausée ? T’as froid ? Des vertiges ?

Doug ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sort. Il recommence. Articule des mots qui ne sortent pas. Mais quoi ?? Il adresse un regard paniqué à son ami pour qu’il arrête de parler une seconde.

 

-Ah mais ouais, chuis désolé, c’est vrai. Les docteurs ont dit que des bouts de ton cerveau avaient manqué d’oxygène à cause du choc, ou un truc comme ça. En gros c’est comme si tous tes pouvoirs et ton énergie s’était concentrés sur ta plaie, pour te protéger du laser. Mais ça a quand même un peu fait des dégâts.

Doug lui broie la main parce qu’il tourne autour du pot, et qu’il doit savoir, maintenant, ce que ce putain de laser lui a fait. Maintenant.

-En gros, ça a foutu la merde dans ta colonne vertébrale, un peu, et dans la partie de ton cerveau qui s’occupe de parler. Mais tu vas pouvoir marcher et parler quand même, hein. Ils t’ont posé un truc, vu que toute ta peau était, ba, euh, normale, à part sur ton crâne. Enfin, sans pouvoirs. En gros, c’est un peu comme si t’étais un cyborg… Classe, non ? Et mais, panique pas, c’est juste la colonne et un peu la voix. Et je suis resté dans la salle d’opération tout le temps, je leur ai pas laissé le choix, à ces enfoirés.

Une idée traverse l’esprit de Doug et il lâche la main de Klaus à la recherche de la plaque sur son épaule. Qu’il ne trouve pas. Nouveau regard paniqué.

-Ah ouais ça, non, ils te l’ont enlevé. Pareil, je suis resté dans la salle tout du long. Pour l’hygiène, la plaque, c’était vraiment pas ça, et puis surtout c’était super moche. A la place ils ont fait un tatouage, c’est juste un O, tous ceux qui avaient une plaque se sont fait faire la même chose. Attends, j’te montre.

 

Il se lève pour attraper deux miroirs, posés sur une table en face du lit. Il en pose un sur le torse de Doug et garde l’autre. Il écarte doucement la chemise d’hôpital pour dégager son épaule - Doug ferme presque les yeux en sentant les doigts de son aimé sur sa peau - et positionne les miroirs un moment jusqu’à ce que le tatouage soit visible. Un simple cercle noir, un peu au-dessus des cicatrices rectangulaires laissées par la plaque. Doug hoche la tête, satisfait. Si Klaus lui dit qu’il a assisté à l’opération, il lui fait confiance, mais malgré tout ça le rassure d’en voir les preuves sur sa peau. 

 

-Je te montre aussi le truc pour tes jambes et ta voix ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête et Klaus range les miroirs. Puis, il écarte doucement les couvertures et l’air se bloque un tout petit peu dans la gorge de Doug. Et encore un peu plus quand Klaus relève sa chemise et pose ses doigts sur sa peau.

 

-Euh… J’te préviens, ça va être un peu bizarre.

Klaus exerce une légère pression juste au-dessus de la hanche de Doug. Celui-ci retient un haut-le-cœur en voyant une partie de sa peau se soulever comme un couvercle rigide pour révéler toute une mécanique.

 

-On a étudié le truc à fond avec Burt, on est sûrs que ça fait rien d’autre que t’aider à marcher et parler. Et normalement, c’est hermétique, tu pourras te doucher et tout sans problèmes. Voilà. Je remets ?

 

Doug hoche énergiquement la tête. Il en a vu assez. Klaus remet tout en place, l’espèce de capot, la chemise, la couverture. Il pose tendrement sa main sur la joue de son aimé.

 

-Je vais aller chercher les docteurs, ok ? Ils vont vouloir vérifier des trucs et tout. Et après on descend voir Burt pour qu’on règle ce machin, que tu puisses tout faire comme avant. Ok ? Je reviens.

 

Les médecins font subir toutes sortes de tests à Doug pendant un temps qui paraît interminable. Enfin, ils s’en vont et Klaus retourne dans la pièce, en poussant un fauteuil roulant sur lequel sont posés des vêtements propres. Il l’aide à s’habiller puis le prend dans ses bras pour le déposer dans le fauteuil. Un bras sous ses genoux, l’autre sous ses épaules. Doug en profite pour passer ses bras autour des épaules musclées de Klaus et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il a droit à un câlin après tout ce foutoir, merde.

 

-Hé. Faut que je te pose maintenant. T’es devenu super lourd avec tous ces muscles.

 

Le trajet jusqu’au laboratoire de Burt est silencieux. Klaus pousse le fauteuil de la main gauche et tient l’épaule de Doug de la droite, présence réconfortante. Celui-ci a un milliard de questions qu’il ne peut pas poser. Il en piétinerait presque, s’il pouvait bouger les jambes. Mais il se contente de tenir la main de Klaus sur son épaule.

 

Au laboratoire, Burt est assis derrière un bureau, en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur qui a l’air plutôt récent. Stan est assis à côté de lui et sifflote une chanson. Quelque chose semble avoir changé entre eux, s’être détendu. Le bras de Stan est posé sur le dossier de la chaise de Burt, qui semble incapable d’arrêter de sourire. Ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux en les voyant entrer.

 

-Doug ! T’es réveillé !, s’exclame Burt. Qu’est ce que t’as pioncé dis-donc… Viens-là, on va commencer les réglages, on a tout bien révisé avec Klaus.

 

Doucement, Klaus aide Doug à sortir du fauteuil et se redresser. Il a du mal à tenir debout tout seul, ses amis s’en aperçoivent bien.

 

-Ça va, t’as pas mal ? demande Klaus. Burt, tiens-le, je vais commencer par régler pour les jambes.

 

Leur ami obtempère tandis que Stan se tient un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches. Il n’a pas l’air pressé d’aider mais rien d’anormal à cela. Klaus s’agenouille devant Doug et celui-ci a du mal à avaler. Parce que Klaus est agenouillé devant lui, en train de soulever son pull et son t-shirt, de poser ses doigts sur sa peau. Il trafique on ne sait quoi pendant que Doug se concentre très fort pour ne pas penser à toutes les choses auxquelles il est en train de penser. Ses jambes ne répondent plus mais le reste du bas de son corps a l’air en forme. C’est idiot comme juste voir Klaus comme ça, et le sentir le toucher juste là provoque des…

 

-Et là comment tu te sens ? Les jambes ?

Son amoureux n’a pas bougé et Doug doit baisser la tête pour le voir. Il lâche l’épaule de Burt pour voir, ne tombe pas, fait un pas en arrière, hoche la tête. Klaus sourit, toujours à genoux. Oui, tout est opérationnel.

 

-Bon, ok je m’occupe de la voix maintenant. Burt, fais voir le manuel une seconde ?

 

Klaus se lève, se dirige vers le bureau avec Burt pour compiler un volume en marmonnant on ne sait quoi. Doug essaie de respirer calmement. Pour se calmer, pour ne pas penser à la peur que ses jambes ne marchent pas si bien que ça, que sa voix ne revienne pas, pour ne pas penser à Klaus, à genoux devant lui, les doigts sur sa hanche.

Position qu’il reprend après quelques minutes et Doug voudrait ne pas regarder, parce que Klaus… Avec ses bouclettes et sa doudoune, et les manches de son t-shirt sur ses muscles… Pourtant ils se sont vus juste avant, non ?

Penser à autre chose. Dans le fond de la salle, Burt et Stan consultent une maquette de la ville. Et...

Oui mais, il ne sait toujours pas combien de temps il a dormi ou été dans le coma, plutôt. Peu importe, ce n’était pas il y a si longtemps, dans son temps conscient en tout cas. Ceci dit, à Villaincity, il y avait la promiscuité avec les autres, tout ça… Ils n’ont fait que se câliner depuis très longtemps. Depuis des années, en fait.

Et c’est plus fort que lui, et il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça, debout dans une pièce avec deux autres personnes qu’eux, juste parce que Klaus est à genoux devant lui, les doigts sur sa hanche. Klaus qui se prend une décharge électrique.

 

-Ça marche ? demande Stan en revenant vers eux.

 

Klaus reprend sa position et Doug pense qu’il va mourir et que Stan devrait aller très loin parce qu’il veut juste être avec Klaus, juste tous les deux et qu’il arrête de triturer cette fichue mécanique, pour poser vraiment ses mains sur sa peau et…

 

-Doug, pourquoi tu cries tout le temps ?

-Mais je crie pas tout le temps, c’est vous qu’arrêtez pas de me faire chier, merde !

 

C’est vrai ça, ils ne font que le mettre dans des situations pas possibles pour ensuite le déconcentrer, c’est pas sympa. Il se détourne, avance droit devant lui et se prend une barrière. Merde. Il se tourne à nouveau, pour revenir vers ses amis mais ses jambes le portent dans le mauvais sens. Encore contre une barrière. Et encore. Et encore. Merde. 

Klaus vient vers lui et lui prend le bras, pour le guider doucement vers le centre de la pièce. Voilà, là comme ça, il va où il veut aller.

 

-Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, prévient Burt, le temps que tu t’habitues, mentalement et physiquement. Et on peut toujours faire des réglages.

-Non, ça suffit les réglages pour le moment, refuse Doug.

Au moins, ça, ça marche, il peut enfin parler. Et il a un million de choses à dire. Il se tourne vers Klaus, une question sur les lèvres, sans trouver les mots. C’est con.

 

-Je te ramène à la maison ? Ou tu veux marcher ou.... ?

-Non, se reposer, c’est bien.

 

Il ne sait pas trop où c’est censé être, la maison, mais si c’est avec Klaus, ça va.


	5. Il s'est passé masse de trucs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes titres de chapitres sont si créatifs... Bon, chapitre court mais dans le prochain il devrait y avoir des animaux ! Ou alors des massages. J'ai pas encore décidé.

Le trajet en voiture prend du temps. La chaussée est défoncée par endroits, couverte d’objets à d’autres, de passants presque partout. Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’autres voitures mais il y a quantité de personnes avec des brouettes, des cabas, des valises, toutes sortes de meubles ou paquets montés sur des engins à roulettes. Klaus n’allume pas la radio ni ne dit rien. Il laisse à Doug le temps de trouver ses mots. Il comprend qu’il a mille questions mais ne sait pas par où commencer. Heureusement, le silence entre eux est confortable, comme une couverture assouplie par l’usage. 

Alors qu’ils sont à l’arrêt, en attendant qu’une personne parvienne à faire traverser la rue à son âne - où est-ce qu’ils ont trouvé un âne ? - Doug se lance :

 

-Je suis resté dans le coma combien de temps ? 

-Une semaine. 

-Et il s’est passé quoi ? 

-A quel moment ?

-Après qu’on se soit vus pour la dernière fois. Jusqu’à maintenant.

-La vache… Il s’est passé masse de trucs… Ba déjà y a eu la bataille. Le canon c’était pour créer une sorte de monstre d’énergie et de pouvoirs… John l’a battu. Mais nous pendant ce temps-là on se battait contre les clones. Euh y avait Mique, Burt, Stan, Karin, Stève, un peu Kyle… Même Cecil mais il nous a fait un coup de pute. J’ai dû utiliser mon pouvoir pour les court-circuiter avec le système incendie. J’avoue, c’était classe. 

 

Klaus lui fait un récit un peu bordélique et pas très chronologique de la bataille, de tout ce qu’il s’est passé avant et qu’ils ont raté comme Burt brûlant l’accord avec les civils. En une semaine, un gouvernement provisoire a été formé et une date d’élections arrêtée, la ville a été réorganisée pour fournir des logements à tous ceux qui avaient été repoussés dans des camps à l’extérieur (d’où le monde dans les rues), la sécurité a été confiée à d’anciens policiers, d’avant le régime d’Hero Corp, tout le complot des Calvin a été rendu public… 

 

Doug s’aperçoit qu’il s’en fout un peu. Il est content de savoir que le monde se réorganise d’une meilleure façon mais surtout parce que ça veut dire qu’on va leur foutre la paix. Il interrompt Klaus en pleine explication sur les tatouages que se sont fait faire Stève, Burt, Stan et Karin pour recouvrir la marque laissée par la plaque. Un “o” pour “original”, plus ou moins stylisé. 

 

-On va où ?

-Chez moi... John a fait venir tout ce qu’il restait du village, les bâtiments entiers, les meubles, tout, en containers. Ça fait quelques jours qu’on retape tout, il a appelé ça Néo-village.

-Du coup… C’est ta maison du village ?

-Ouais. Et comme on pouvait les placer comme on voulait, ba je leur ai demandé qu’ils mettent la tienne à côté. Ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, c’est bien.  

 

Klaus sourit, l’air heureux comme un gosse et ça fait longtemps que Doug ne l’a pas vu sourire comme ça. Son ami le voit le regarder et lui prend la main. Pendant un moment, ils sourient tous les deux comme des idiots. Leur voiture doit de nouveau s’arrêter pour laisser passer une foule de gens. Ils sont presque à la sortie de la ville maintenant. 

 

-Bon c’est rudimentaire hein. Y a l’eau et l’électricité, déjà. Le toit est vachement abîmé, du coup on peut juste utiliser le rez-de-chaussée. J’ai mis le lit dans le salon et la table et les chaises dehors. J’ai passé plus de temps à l’hôpital avec toi qu’à m’en occuper. Ah ouais, nan, y a un trou dans le mur de la cuisine. Mais on va se débrouiller.

-Y a qui d’autre là-bas ? 

-John et Elena, ils ont récupéré la chapelle du village, tu savais qu’on avait une chapelle toi ? Apparemment, les vieilles pierres et l’atmosphère église c’est grave son truc à Elena. Du coup voilà, ils l’ont retapée. Bon, John a surtout dormi, il était claqué le pauvre. Burt et Stan veulent refaire une maison en entier mais ça leur prend vachement de temps, du coup ils logent ailleurs pour le moment.

-Burt et Stan ?

-Ah ouais y a ça aussi, ils se sont pécho quand on croyait que c’était la fin du monde… Ba en même temps que nous, en fait. Et depuis ils sont ensemble, ouais.

 

Doug n’a pas envie de poser la question suivante, il continue à redouter la réponse. Au pire, ils seront plus forts à eux quatre. Au pire, les choses se sont désamorcées pendant qu’il était dans les vapes. Finalement ça a du bon, être dans le coma quelques jours. 

 

-Faudra qu’on retape la grange aussi. Tu vas reprendre des pécaris ? Ça fera moins loin pour aller les chercher cette fois.

-Nan, pas des pécaris mais ouais, j’aimerais bien reprendre des animaux. Je sais pas quoi encore. Mais déjà faut que tu te rétablisses.

 

Sur ces paroles, il lui pose tendrement la main sur le genou. Doug prend sa main dans la sienne. Ils restent comme ça le reste du trajet, jusqu’à arriver devant chez Klaus. Sa petite maison d’il y a si longtemps, presque comme avant. Bon, avec un bout de mur et de toit en moins, mais quand même. Néo-Village, ça a l’air d’être un bon endroit pour recommencer, pas tout à fait de zéro, pour recommencer en mieux.


End file.
